Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intake device for an internal combustion engine. The intake device has a flange, at which the intake device can be attached to a flange of the cylinder head. The intake device further has intake pipes, which are configured as at least two inlet ducts per cylinder. At least in the region of the flange of the intake device, the free cross section of at least one of the intake ducts in each case is capable of being closed by a flap. The flange and the flap with a shaft and a bearing being formed in such a way that the flap can be introduced with the shaft and the bearing from that side of the flange that faces the cylinder head.
German Patent DE 196 22 891 C2 discloses an intake device for an internal combustion engine, which has a flange at which the intake device can be attached to a flange of the cylinder head. The intake device is furthermore assigned intake pipes, which are configured as two intake ducts per cylinder, the free cross section of one of the intake ducts in each case is capable of being closed by a flap. A shaft is introduced into the respective intake duct by a hole. The switching flap is attached to the shaft by fastening elements. Production of the known intake device is extremely involved and hence costly since a special hole has to be provided for the shaft, the shaft must be introduced into the hole without the flap, and the flap must then be mounted on the shaft.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 195 04 832 A1 discloses an intake device for an internal combustion engine, having a flange at which the intake device can be attached to a flange of the cylinder head. The intake device has intake pipes that are configured as at least two intake ducts per cylinder. At least in the region of the flange of the intake device, the free cross section of at least one of the intake ducts in each case is capable of being closed by a flap. The flap configuration is supported on the flange side of the intake system by a bearing frame. As an alternative, the flap configuration is attached to the intake system by snap-action elements. A seal is provided to seal off the intake system with respect to the engine block.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an intake device for an internal combustion engine which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, in which the intake device has a simplified configuration.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an intake device provided in combination with an internal combustion engine having a cylinder head with a cylinder flange. The intake device contains a flange attached to the cylinder flange of the cylinder head, and a flap assembly having a flap, a shaft and a bearing. The flap assembly is disposed in the flange. The intake device further has intake pipes extending to the flange. Each of the intake pipes has at least two inlet ducts per cylinder. At least in a region of the flange a free cross section of at least one of the intake ducts is capable of being closed by the flap. The flange and the flap with the shaft and the bearing are formed such that the flap can be introduced with the shaft and the bearing from a side of the flange that faces the cylinder head. A seal is disposed and formed between the flange and the cylinder flange such that the inlet ducts are sealed off with respect to surroundings in a region of the flange and the cylinder flange, and the shaft is simultaneously sealed off with respect to the surroundings.
The invention is distinguished by the fact that the flap can be introduced with the shaft and the bearing from that side of the flange of the intake device that faces the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. The shaft, the bearings and the flap can thus be preassembled even before introduction into the intake device and it is thus advantageously possible for the flap to be formed simply by molding plastic around the shaft.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the flange has a groove and the seal is disposed in the groove. The groove is formed on the side of the flange facing the cylinder head and surrounds the free cross section of the at least one of the inlet ducts on the side of the flange facing the cylinder head.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the bearing is one of a plurality of bearings, and the groove has regions in which the bearings are disposed.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the flap assembly is one of a plurality of flap assemblies. A coupling mechanism is connected to the shaft of each of the flap assemblies, and a switching device is connected to the coupling mechanism and is coupled to the shaft of the flap assemblies through the coupling mechanism.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the flap is formed by molding plastic around the shaft.
In accordance another added feature of the invention, the bearing is one of a plurality of bearings formed from plastic.
In accordance with another additional feature of the invention, the seal is formed from a sealing compound molded around the bearings.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the inlet ducts are configured to produce a swirling flow in cylinders of the internal combustion engine.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an intake device for an internal combustion engine, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.